Wireless data plans allow mobile subscribers to access content and/or applications (“apps”) through mobile devices. Data usage for end users is typically charged to an account associated with each end user. The end user account may have a periodic limit on total data usage, for example on wireless networks (e.g., a 2 Gigabyte per month data plan). End users on networks that have periodic limits for data usage often arrange their data usage behavior to avoid overages associated with periodic limits on data usage. For example, an end user may curtail online shopping or other activity when they are approaching or have exceeded the periodic limit.